


Worried

by Otenggineng



Series: Hetalia:Doomed siblings series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Norway (Hetalia), Protective Older Brothers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otenggineng/pseuds/Otenggineng
Summary: Emil is happy to go on a date, his older brothers unfortunately doesn't feel the same way(Human Names used)
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia:Doomed siblings series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write something for this fandom (finally) 
> 
> Yes the Nordics aren't exactly brothers but I've decided to make them blood related because of their awesome dynamics. Sweden is the oldest, followed by Denmark, Finland, Norway and Iceland respectively
> 
> The Nordics thought that The Asian (aka Yao's family) is a bit 'eccentric'. That's why they're against With Emil
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes since I do not speak English ;-;
> 
> Enjoy(?)

Emil fumbled with the hem of his shirt as he and his brothers enjoyed dinner. Something has been bugging his mind and he decided to tell all of them today. It's about Leon, his new boyfriend who confess to him like probably around two moths ago. And he wanted to talk about tomorrow's 'date' aka his first Date in his whole life

But he is scared, his older brothers can be really overreacting sometimes, especially Lukas. So he wasn't sure if it's a great idea or not

"Something's wrong ? "  
His older brother (and the team mom) Tino asked as he gaze at Emil's still full plate. The silver haired shook his head  
"N-nothing"  
"Really? You seemed like you're thinking of something"  
Tino asked again as his motherly sense fills the area  
"Yeah, lil bro. If you have something to tell us just spit it out. It's not like we're going to yell at you"  
His other brother, Mathias added

'But you guys WILL yell at me'

"I told you. There's nothing"  
Emil scoffed, trying to ignore the stares his brothers gave him as he took a bite out of his dinner  
"Dude, you're lying"  
Lukas said as he moved to poke Emil's cheek  
"I know it when my baby brother is lying so spill it"  
He added as he continue to poke the other's cheek  
"Cut it out! I'm not a child any more"  
Emil grunted as he shoved Lukas's hand away. Berwald who remains silent finally managed to clear his throat, catching everyone's attention  
"It's fine if you don't want to tell us. But remember, you're our baby brother and you need to tell us if something is bugging you"  
The oldest of the bunch said as Mathias dramatically cried out a prideful cry. Emil sighed, feeling defeated as he ruffles his locks

"Geez okay fine! I got a boyfriend two months ago and tommorow he'll pick me up for a date. Done! "  
The youngest of them all yelled as he tried to cover his face from embarrassment

The dining room is silent for a while, before a loud falsetto scream escaped Mathias's throat  
"YOU WHAT?!?! "  
The Dane spoke out, aesthetically slammed the table 

'See, you all will yell at me'

"Nononono,wait? Boyfriend?!? "  
This time Lukas is the one who spoke up with the same level of falsetto as Mathias  
"YOU'RE GAY?!? "  
The Norwegian and the Dane shouted in unison. Emil face palmed  
"Well, duh. I've already told you about it"  
Emil scoffed as he crossed his arm. While Lukas and Mathias continues to ramble, a shocked Tino decided to spoke up  
"W-well that's wonderful! Right? Big brother? "  
Tino said while eyeing an equally shocked Berwald who just nodded  
"A-anyway, who is this kid you're dating? "  
Berwald asked, trying to be a supportive big brother  
"O-oh.His name is Leon. I believe he is Yao's little brother-"  
Berwald choked on his drink hearing one of his colleagues is being brought up  
"Dude, if that's true than he must be Yong-soo's little brother as well! "  
Lukas and Tino shrieked, remembering one of their college friend who often shared classes with them. Emil just stood there, looking like a dork as his older brothers rambles and freaked out while shouting some words in each home's language

"W-what's wrong with that? "  
Emil asked, the other four immediately paused. Eyes widen in terror due to Emil's innocence  
"Dude, you have no idea about the guy you just hooked up with"  
Mathias grab Emil's shoulder, staring him like in one of the horror movies  
"What's wrong with Leon? He's nice"  
"That's the problem! "  
Emil is left speechless  
"Okay, baby bro. I don't give any shit if you're gay or not, but dating Yong-soo's little brother is like asking Kiku to gave you a tour around his Hatsune Miku collection! "  
Lukas said with a dramatic pose  
"W-what's wrong with that? "  
"A lot! "

"Okay, calm down folks. Emil is kid he didn't understand anything"  
Tino said, earning a glare from Emil  
"Look, Emil, baby brother. It's not like we dislike Leon, or his other equally unusal brothers.It's just.. They're--"  
Tino couldn't seemed to find the perfect words  
"T-They're just eccentric! Yeah that's right Asian people are eccentric"  
Mathias added, earning a sharp nod from the others  
"Then? Nothing is wrong with that"  
This time Berwald is the one who face palmed

"What we're trying to say is--"  
Berwald paused, trying to arrange his words, but gladly, Mathias understand what Berwald was trying to say  
"Emil, little bro. You and Leon are NOT a match"  
Those words make the Icelander tilted his head in confusion  
"Are you saying I should not date Leon? "  
"N-no it's not like that! "  
Silence filled again. Eventually Lukas let out a big sigh and patted his brother's head

"Emil, my bro. You and Leon aren't made for each other. Leon is like a fucking fire cracker while you're just that type of stoic kid who spend his time in the library"  
Lukas blurted, not even considering to chose his words. Hearing that, Emil pouted, he can't believe that his brothers are against him  
"But Leon is nice! He never done anything weird!"  
Emil tried to argue, but of course his brothers always have something up on their sleeves

"Dude, Leon may not be as nice as he is! What if he's actually a secret agent and planned to abduct you! ? "  
Mathias started  
"And what if he's actually trying to take advantage of you!?"  
Luka added with Mathias nodding  
"W-what if he do something bad to you. If he does, I'll shoot him happily"  
Tino continued with an Ivan-like smile. Berwald just nodding along. Emil face palmed

"Ah fuck you all! I'm going to the date and NONE of you can stop me! Just let me be happy you dumbass Nordics! "  
Emil shouted as he marched to his room and closing his door with an audibly loud BANG. Leaving the rest in the dining room

"Did we went to far? "  
Tino asked, guilt is heard in his voice. Berwald shrugged  
"Maybe"  
Lukas sighed deeply as he massaged his temple desperately  
"Maybe we should let him go to the stupid date after all"  
The Norwegian finally spoke. Warning a soft nod from the others  
"Yeah"  
"You're right"  
"We're just being that annoying brothers aren't we? "

~X~

Emil slowly creeped out from his room, fully dressed as he tried to make his getaway through the back door, when Mathias suddenly attacked him  
"Yo little bro! Where are you going?"  
The Dane said as he flashed a bright Smile to his icelandic brother  
"Nowhere, now get lost"  
Emil scoffed as he moved Mathias's hands from him, but he couldn't bulge  
"Heh, you're mean! Leon is waiting for you y know? "  
Emil's violet orbs widen, is this a dream? What kind of booze did Mathias drank last night?  
"Come on! You don't want to keep him waiting! Being late on your first date is NOT good! "  
Mathias dragged Emil to the living room. Where Leon is sitting on the couch surrounded by the other's. And for some reason Emil felt that the large cupboard next to the window is a bit full(?)  
"Now you two lovebirds, go and enjoy your date. Make sure not to lost each other! "  
Tino smiled sweetly as Emil and Leon exchanges glances. Leon quickly nodded and took Emil's hand  
"Well be going now"  
The Cantonese boy said as he let Emil bid his goodbye

Once both of them are already gone, the four of them let out a big smirk as they rummaged through the over stuffed cupboard, pulling out their prized possessions  
"I'll get the car"  
Berwald said as he secured his double swords to his wait with Tino following him, slinging his riffle to his shoulder  
"Well, this should be fun"  
Lukas said with a wide grin as he play with his Mace  
"No worries, if he do anything weird that I'll make sure I'll leave a cross on his forehead"  
Mathias chimed as he twirls his Ginormous Axe around

They all got into the car as they drove away following Leon's car, waiting for the chance if that bastard manages to hurt Emil

"This is going to be so fun"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> For some reason the Nordics ended up being a bit more than just over protective but meh  
> And for some reason I made Leon sounded like a bastard but hey, it's about brothers being overly too protective so don't blame me
> 
> Kudos are appreciated! And tell me your opinion so I can make better stories ;) 
> 
> Bye~


End file.
